Make yourself at home
by YoussiE
Summary: suite à un paris Sirius, James & Remus vont devoir passer un mois chez Lily durant l'été! que va t il se passer pendant ce séjours j'aimerai bien le savoir surtt que je suis supposé etre l'auteur et que je n sé absolument pas comment va finir cette fic
1. Chapter 1

_**Make yourself at home!**_

**Chapitre 1**

Le groupe d'amis que formaient les maraudeurs s'était très vite lié d'amitié avec la séduisante Lily Evans. Elle s'était immédiatement bien entendue avec les garçons dès leur première rencontre. Elle adorait ses conversations avec Remus qui était le plus calme d'entre eux, ce qui ne veut pas dire le moins drôle. Par moments il était tellement amusant que s'en était insupportable, bien sur elle aimait aussi ses chamailles du matin avec Sirius et celles du soir avec James ! Elle ne pouvait pas dormir sans une petite dispute avec ses 2 copains.

Les cours allaient bientôt finir, il ne restait plus q'une semaine avant les vacances d'été.

_- James, tu viens ?_ Sirius avait l'air complètement déboussolé

_- Pour aller ou ?_

_- Ben comme y a rien a faire, je me disais qu'on pourrait regarder une de ces sit-com moldue débiles a la télé_

_- Franchement Sirius, des fois j'ai peine à croire qu'on est amis ! Comme si j'avais du temps a perdre a regarder une série **débile **surdes moldus** débiles **sans aucuns pouvoirs ! Ah ou alors tu préférerais peut etre regarder Charmed ce feuilleton qui fait honte a tout sorcier qui se respecte non mais d….._

_- Ok, ok j'ai compris ! Mais c'est que je m'ennuie moi, je serai prêt a faire n'importe quoi pour passer le temps. Regarde a quoi je suis réduit._

_- Je comprends mieux ! T'es tellement désespéré…._

_**- Y EN A MARRE !**_

_- Lily ! _firent en chœur les 2 garçons surpris

_- Vous êtes chiants a la fin ! ..._

_- Hé ! James tu crois qu'elle a ses règles ?_

_- Non elle a un cycle de 28 jours, C'est la semaine prochaine normalement qu'elle devrait les avoir _

_- Sur ?Tu t'es pas trompé dans tes calculs ? pasque là…_

_- J'ai pas mes règles et puis comment tu sais pour mon cycle ? Bref ca fait deux semaines que je vous entend débiter des stupidités sur les moldus et j'en ai ma claque. OUI peut etre qu'ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs, qu'ils ignorent tout de la magie et de notre monde, qu'ils sont cons par moments mais franchement vous n'étes vraiment pas les mieux placés pour en parler._

_- Mais Lily tu sais bien que ce n'est pas méchant ! on adore les moldus. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans eux !_

_- Et puis on voulait pas te vexer, on parlait pas de tes parents. On les aime bcp tes vieux !_

_- Mais moinon plusje parlais pas de mes parents…oh et puis merde laissez tomber. De toute façon qu'est ce que vs y connaissez a la vie des moldus ? Je parie que vs ne seriez pas capable de rester 2 mois sans utiliser vos pouvoirs._

_- Wow wow on se calme ! N'exagère pas quand mém._

_- Y a que la vérité qui blesse Sirius_

_- Ok on accepte ton parie Lily_

_- « On » ? James c'est qui « on » ?_

_- Ben Remus toi & moi_

_- Ok vs passerez l'été chez moi et on verra si vs vs en sortez !_

- Marché conclut !

_**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**_

_- James t'es complètement cinglé ! Dans quoi tu ns a embarqué ?_

_- Oh t'inquiète Sirius. Y a pas plus facile que la vie de moldue et puis de tte façon tu allais passer tes vacs avec moi alors chez moi ou chez Lily qu'est ce que ca change ? _

_- Bon et pour Remus ? Il est au courant de rien_

_- Il comprendra…enfin j'espère_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_- QUOI ! T'ES MALADE ? CA VA PA ? De quel droit tu te permet de parler pour moi…_

_- Il comprendra hein ! wé c'est clair il est super compréhensif là !_

_- La ferme Sirius ! Et puis tu connais Remus il en fait tjrs trop au début._

- …_Tu te prétends mon ami et puis j'avais des projets cet été !…_

_- Des projets ? petit cachottier va !_

_- Ne me tire pas les joues comme ça, j'ai plus 5 ans James _

_- C'est une fille c'est ça ?_

_- Pour info Sirius, tt le monde n'est pas un play boy fini comme toi !_

_- Allons soyons sérieux un instant, Moony chéri té partant ou pas ? _

_- Comme si vs me laissiez le choix !_

_- T'es le meilleur! _s'exclamèrent les 2 complices en même temps

_- Les gars, il faut qu'on s'organise ! tt d'abord on doit informer nos parents ! Sirius, pas besoin, et puis toi James tes vieux sont cools ils poseront pas de blems. Je dois envoyer au miens un hibou tt de suite et je dois faire mes bagages et acheter quelques ptites provisions et puis je dois aussi…ah y a tellement a faire il fa…_

_- Tu vois ! Il est mnt plus enthousiaste que ns deux réunis et toi qui craignais qu'il n'accepte pas._

_- J'y crois pas ! Il est pas net. Il est parti sans même ns attendre, il a pas touché a son dîner, tant mieux ça en fera plus pr. moi ha ha!_

* * *

voila c'est le 1er chapitre vs en pensez koi ? soyez pas trop dur quand même c'est ma 1ere fic HP !

clin d'oeil a Saratoune, Myo, Essadik et autres camarades 2 classes qui n'arrétent pas de torturé mé povre joues.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Merci à tous mes reviewers, j'ai été super émue! Il faut me comprendre j'étudie dans un bahut rempli de connards prétentieux qui ne savent pas lire pour la plupart d'entre eux et donc à part quelques rares personnes dont Flo, Myo, Saratoune je n'ai pas de lecteurs je suis très touchée qu'on me lise et qu'on aprécie. Merci à vs et Flo baiser baveux à toi aussi je trouve pas ca dégeu.**

**ooO0OO0OO0oo**

**Make yourself at home**

**Chapitre 2**

Les deux jeunes hommes quittèrent la grande salle pour rejoindre leur ami au dortoir. Et là ils virent une scène qu'il n'oublieraient jamais ! ( Non Remus n'était pas en train de s'envoyer en l'air, ne vous inquiétez pas.)

- 1 … 2 … 3 … Euh Sirius, pourquoi il y a 3 Remus ?

Remus s'était jeté un sort pour se quadrupler.

- REMUS ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ? On peut à peine te supporter alors 2 autre toi !

- Ah, Sirius, James ! Non fait on est 4. Le dernier est en train de prendre une douche.

- Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il y a 4 toi !

- Mais pour gagner du temps

C'était tellement clair pour lui, il ne voyait pas où était le problème.

- Du temps ? Du temps pour quoi ?

Voyons James, on va passer un mois chez Lily, je dois me préparer. Remus n° 1 est en train de faire les valises pendant que Remus n° 2 approfondit ses connaissances en matière de moldus : traditions, habitudes enfin tout ce genre de truc qui pourrait nous servir et moi je me relaxais jusqu'à ce que vous m'interrompiez.

- AAHhgg !

Lily avait fait une entrée digne d'elle ! Un cri aigu comme on n'en fait plus et c'est reparti !

- AAHGG !

Le 4ème Remus était sorti de la salle de bain avec pour seul habit une toute petite serviette qui ne cachait presque rien.

- WAW !

La surprise étant passée, Lily avait commencé à reluquer le corps de rêve du jeune homme. Elle le déshabillait carrément du regard quoiqu'il ne restait plus grand chose à enlever. Il faut dire que notre Moony adoré était doté de beaucoup d'atouts en plus d'un torse magnifiquement fait parsemé de quelques poils très fins qu'on ne remarquait pas à première vue étant donné leur couleur qui se fendait parfaitement avec celle de sa peau ( clin d'œil à Saratoune qui adore les mecs poilus ), le bel étalon était tout simplement très bien monté.

- Lily ! firent les 4 Remus outrés.

- Quoi ! Aahhg … qua … quat … quatre !

- Ben voilà s'empressa de dire James. Quand Remus a su qu'on devait passer un mois chez toi

- … Il s'est quadruplé pour bien s'organiser afin d'être prêt à temps, continua Black avec le même ton qu'avait pris son ami auparavant

- Cool ! Tu pourrais m'apprendre Ste plait Moony Ste plait … !

Vous l'aurez compris Lily était du genre à ne s'étonner de rien. C'était une fille très ouverte d'esprit, c'est pour ça d'ailleurs qu'elle était si proche des 3 garçons. Il faut dire que chacun d'entre eux avaient des attitudes susceptibles de choquer les âmes les plus sensibles.

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Remus tout excité avait réveillé ses amis 2h plus tôt et essayait de les enthousiasmer tandis que ces derniers se retenaient pour ne pas l'étriper.

Potter et Black s'étaient fait une raison et commençaient à s'habiller. Ils avaient préparer leurs valises la veille pour pouvoir ainsi dormir plus longtemps mais apparemment Moony n'était pas de leur avis.

Une heure plus tard, Lily s'introduisit dans la chambre des garçons et eut un rire démoniaque en apercevant Sirius.

- Quoi ! fit le jeune homme consterné ( c'était Sirius quand même Ze bogoss par excellence.)

- Mon pauvre chérie, répliqua son amie après avoir enfin réussi à stopper son fou rire. Tu n'envisages tout de même pas de porter ça ! Sirius, mon cœur, je t'adore tu le sais bien mais malgré tout l'amour que je te porte je refuse d'être vu avec toi habillé de la sorte.

Le jeune homme était vêtu d'une très belle cape noire qui lui allait à ravir, lui qui avait des cheveux si sombres. Ce n'était pas pour rien que toutes les filles fantasmaient sur sa personne.

- Bon alors tu veux que je mette quoi ? répondit le beau gosse d'un ton énervé, tout en se déshabillant révélant ainsi un corps de rêve.

Son torse était tout simplement parfait, d'une perfection parfaite, tout à fait imberbe et aussi blanc que ses yeux étaient noirs mais le plus impressionnant était sans doutes ses cheveux d'une couleur unique. Ils étaient bleu nuit nuancé, ou était-ce noir nuancé ? Enfin peu importe, sa chevelure était ornée d'une mèche incroyablement attirante, une mèche grise métallique qui tombait sur son oreille gauche, il avait aussi une bouche ni trop petite ni trop grande ni trop charnue ni trop mince. Une bouche magnifique en somme.

Après l'avoir détaillé et regardé de tous les angles possibles, Lily dit enfin :

- Oh putain Sirius, tu es super beau !

Sirius et James la regardèrent bizarrement tandis que Remus ne bougeait pas l'air vexé.

Lily se retourna vers Remus et lui sourit :

- Mais toi aussi tu es beau Moony chou, mais je n'arrive pas à croire que depuis 2 ans que je vous connais, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'avais 2 copains super bien faits

Remus sourit enfin et c'est autour de Potty de se vexer. Notre charmante Lily l'avait complètement ignoré. Elle s'en rendit compte à temps et se dirigea vers lui :

- James il faudra que tu te déshabilles pour que je te complimente, eux ils ont fait leurs preuves !

- Je ne crois pas que tu pourrais supporter de voir mon corps tellement je suis bien foutu aussi vais-je y réfléchir !

- Fais moi signe quand tu te seras décidé

- Je n'y maquerais pas.

- Bon je voudrais pas déranger mais moi dans tout ça je mets QUOI ?

* * *

aussi vai-je y réfléchir: dixit "cruel intentions" film que tt adolescent normal devrait voir .

Bonne lecture et reviewez moi!


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent pas **

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews: Ahmose, Lily9172, Kalas1209, Jalie merci pour vos encouragements ca me touche sincèrement.**

**Chaton weasley j'espère que tu seras satisfaite de l'orthographe des 2 derniers chapitres.**

**et merci à mes 2 amies Floréole et Noisette. flo je ne crois pas que cruel intentions te plaira il ya une scène gay dedans alors je t'aurai prévenu! **

**_ooO0OO0OO0oo_**

_Make yourself at home !_

Chapitre 3

- Bon je voudrais pas déranger mais moi dans tout ça je mets QUOI ?

Sirius était torse nu et attendait toujours qu 'on le vêtisse. Lily se dirigea vers le placard mais n'y trouva rien à son goût (que des habits de sorciers et 2 smokings).

- Des smokings ? Mais putain Sirius tu n'es pas fichu d'avoir des habits mettables mais tu achètes des smokings ?

- Ben oui c'est pratique pour les enterrements, mariages et autres festivités moldus. Ne sois pas si étonnée, il y a plein de choses que tu ne sais pas sur les maraudeurs, et puis de toute façon ces smokings sont à James je ne fais que les emprunter de temps en temps

- Je n'essaierai même pas de comprendre.

- En effet Lily cela vaudrait mieux pour ta santé mentale.

- C'est vrai _James a raison_ pour une fois…. Oh mon Dieu je viens de dire _les 3 mots fatidiques_, ma fin est proche. Ajouta Remus sur un ton moqueur

Quelques instants plus tard, Lily réussit à trouver une paire de jeans dans les affaires de Remus qu'elle remit à Sirius. Ce dernier enfin habillé, les 4 amis se dirigèrent vers la Grande salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner.

- Lily, est ce qu'il y aurait des trucs qu'on devrait savoir ?

3 têtes déboussolés arborant un air d'incompréhension se tournèrent vers un Remus tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux.

- Euh, trucs ? Quel genre de trucs ?

- Est ce qu'on a le droit d'utiliser la magie par exemple, est ce qu'il y a des choses à dire ou à ne pas dire, à faire ou à ne pas faire, ce genre de trucs.

- Premièrement vous venez chez moi justement pour ne pas utiliser la magie. C'était ça le paris en gros.

- Oui c'est vrai j'ai tendance à oublier certains évènements.

- Ok, c'est toujours bon à savoir, mais sinon il n'y a pas grand chose …. Ah si j'oubliais.

James et Sirius qui n'étaient pas vraiment attentifs pendant le petit dialogue passionnant de leurs amis firent face à ces derniers.

- Vas y Lily on est tout ouï

- Ben c'est que j'ai un sœur qui n'est pas … comment dire sans vous choquer.

Sur cette dernière phrase, les 3 garçons s'attendaient à toutes les éventualités.

°° Lily a une sœur prostitué °° James

°° C'est une transsexuelle ! °° Remus

°° C'est une nymphomane Waw cool ! °° Sirius

- C'est une vrai garce, reprit Lily interrompent les réflexions de ses amis

°° Garce nympho ! °° Sirius

- Garce !… c'est vague ça

- Définis garce renchérit James

- Conne qui se prend pour le nombril du monde et qui, de ce fait, veut tout le temps attirer l'attention sur sa petite personne insignifiante et ce en tenant des propos –blessants pour la plupart- concernant des personnes qui me sont très chers, quand ce n'est pas sur moi, cherchant ainsi à me rabaisser. Tout ça parce que je suis sorcière et pas elle. C'est assez précis ?

°° Pas nympho alors ? Dommage ! °° Sirius.

- Mouaih … et sinon comment tu fais pour vivre avec elle ?

- Quand on est avec nos parents elle ne peut rien dire sous peine d'être sermonner puis puni, ''la pauvre martyre'' ! et puis j'essaie de l'éviter autant que possible ce qui n'est pas si difficile vu que je passe le plus claie de mon temps dehors ou alors chez Ruth.

- Ruth ? demanda James curieux

- Ma voisine et amie d'enfance.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin à leur destination. Le trajet se passa dans la bonne humeur. Les 4 amis avaient partagé leur compartiment avec 3 autres filles : Ashley une belle Griffondore qui tournait depuis peu autour de Sirius, une certaine Monica que Lily trouvait sympathique –comme toutes les Poufsoufles d'ailleurs- même si elle ne la connaissait pas vraiment ainsi qu'une ravissante Serdaigle du nom de Carrie qui se faisait draguer par Remus depuis plus d'un mois et qui elle non plus ne cachait pas son intérêt pour le lycanthrope.

- Lily, ma chérie par ici !

* * *

Voilà un autre chapitre j'espère avoir été à la hauteur! mais j'hésite sur un point dans cette fic et je voulais votre avis à vous mes chers lecteurs: préferiez-vous un couple "Lily & James" ou "Lily & Sirius" ? Dans tous les cas ni Sirius ni James ne souffriront de votre choix alors j'attend votre réponse.Sur ce je vous dit à bientôt! 


	4. Chapter 4

**ooo0O0O0ooo**

Salut ! Je vous ai manqué? NON ? ben tan pis! Je voulais juste m'excuser du retard et vous informer que je risque de ne pas poster avant deux ou trois semaines il ne faut pas m'en vouloir j'aime bien cette fic et je ne veux pas la bacler alors je vais prendre mon temps, cependant (y a toujours un mais) j'ai une nouvelle fic qui est en fait ma premère et que je n'ai toujours pas terminé (j'en suis au septième chapitre maintenant) mais vu qu'elle n'est pas une HP je l'ai posté sur **fictionpress** sous le pseudo de "sousra". Et même si c'est ma première fic je trouve que c'est de loin la meilleure que j'ai écrite jusque là (sans me vanter) bien sur vous pouvez me contredire en me disant que tout ce que j'écrit est d'un niveau excellent... ok j'ai compris je me tais ah oui j'oubliais j'ai écrit mon premier OS "lily&james"** _Le nouveau qui n'est__pas si nouveau !_** oui le titre laisse à désirer bref il est court et c'est un UA (univers alternatif) j'aimerais bien avoir votre avis.

**Voilà c'est tout ; encore toutes mes excuses pour le retard!**


End file.
